nanasawashoujofandomcom-20200214-history
The Girls Who Shape the World Wiki:Sourcing Guide
Category:RulesCategory:Help Citing sources of information is an important part of editing. Normally, your own knowledge is enough to edit, but being able to reference that point of knowledge is an additional bonus to credibility. It allows other users and editors to cross-reference information on the wiki, and provides a proof of assurance for other readers that the information on is not made-up fan fiction of Nanasawa Matari's universe. Sourcing Basics See: for detailed information on references has its own built-in referencing markup that wikis use. On , there are some templates used to simplify the process. * - REQUIRED - Used to make a collapsible section for references * - Used to automatically put where confirmation of information is required. Creating a Reference :footnote text The above format is the basic format of creating a new reference. The identifier is used when calling the same reference at a different point on a page. The footnote text is what appears at the bottom of the page, like so. This is an exampleThis is an example : This is used when calling a reference with the same footnote as something that has already been referenced. A different identifier is necessary for this next example. :Second exampleSecond example Sourcing on Since this wiki is based strictly around works written by a single author, Nanasawa Matari, all citations are automatically contributed to her. Likewise, many of the stories are self-contained, with very little cross-reference, and so the main book source of the information on each page should be in the lede or the infobox. If this parameter does not exist on the local infobox, please contact a local Administrator. If a reference of a character from one source is being cited on another source, the footnote text should include the title of the book in addition to the chapter number and title. ;Use of Identifiers :The identifier of a reference should be the abbreviation of the word followed by the number. :Example: Chapter 01 → CH01 :;Common abbreviations: ::*Chapter → CH ::*Episode → EP :;Book Abbreviations: ::*''The Girl Who Ate a Death God'' → Death ::*''The Maiden Called Hero or Monster'' → Hero ::*''The Girl Who Bore the Flame Ring'' → Flame ::*''The Girl Who Fell from the Polar Star'' → Polar ::*''Rosetta Wants to Stay Home'' → Home ;Use of Footnote Text :Footnote Text should be the full name of the Chapter and title. :Example: Chapter 00: Let's Eat. Full Syntax Example See Schera Zade for an in-depth example of references ;New reference Example: :Chapter 00: Let's Eat. will be displayed as: :An excerpt from chapter 00 of The Girl Who Ate a Death God.Chapter 00: Let's Eat. ;Reference with Identifier Example: : will be displayed as: :A second excerpt from chapter 00. ;Cross-book Reference Example: :The Girl Who Bore the Flame Ring - Chapter 33: Grace to the Winner, Death to the Loser will be displayed as: :This is a cross-reference from The Girl Who ate a Death God to The Girl Who Bore the Flame RingThe Girl Who Bore the Flame Ring - Chapter 33: Grace to the Winner, Death to the Loser